


Stitches

by scarletsptember



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn't been long since Cas had lost his grace. No one kept track of it when Cas was learning to be human. Sometimes being human has it's consequences that end in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

It hadn’t been long since Cas had completely fallen and lost his grace. Maybe it was a couple of months, no one really kept track of it since everyone had been concentrating on making sure he could take care of himself and how to deal with the Apocalypse.

So Bobby took Cas under his wing when the angel couldn’t quite figure out human emotions or why people ended up doing the things they did. It was like Bobby had another Winchester to look out for and he didn’t mind so much. Cas always gave him and the boys a laugh and was always ready to learn. That’s how they found out about the scrolls. Cas remembered the language from his angel days and deciphered the text and located the warehouse that they were stored in.

Everyone split up in an abandoned warehouse, Sam and Dean took the more treacherous end while Bobby and Cas took the more level grounds, in search of the sacred scrolls that housed the secrets of how to avert the apocalypse without killing both Winchesters in the process. Bobby didn’t expect it to turn out like this. Especially since it was all based off a rumor in and everyone who had vaguely heard of it just passed it off as nothing. It was supposed to be safe. It was supposed to be easy.

Sam and Dean took the east end of the warehouse while Bobby and Cas took the west. Bobby wasn’t too sure what the Winchester’s were up against but he knew after the hellhounds got a hold of Cas he hoped they were faring better than they were.

After unloading all his ammunition into the hell hounds that he couldn’t see, Bobby tore off his vest and pressed it against Cas’s stomach the best he could manage, “Hey, stay with me kid.”

“Not a kid,” The words were gargled out as Cas grabbed Bobby’s wrist.

“I know that, you’re older probably older than Jesus” Bobby grimaced at the sight of torn flesh and blood staining the white shirt they could never talk the angel out of, “This ain’t nothing that a couple dozen stitches can’t fix,” Bobby pushed harder probably doing more harm than good by the way Cas grunted and clenched his eyes closed.

“Bobby,”

“Just stay with me, you’re going to be okay,” Bobby knew he was convincing himself more then reassuring Cas but he had to try. He had to do something for him after everything he had done for the Winchesters. After everything the angel had done for him.

“Doesn’t scare me, Bobby,” Cas whispered.

“But it scares me,” Bobby felt everything breaking again, “It scares me losing another person to this,” It wasn’t supposed to go like this. Hellhounds were supposed to go after the weak, the easy targets, not warriors, “I just can’t lose you too,”

“You’re not,” Cas’s fingertips pressed hard into Bobby’s.

“I’m losing everything,” Bobby admitted with a soft whisper as he looked down into dull blue eyes and Cas looked up and gave him a shakey smile.

“It will be okay, Bobby. I feel it.”

“What you feel is the blood loss kid.” Bobby shook his head and wiped his damp eyes on his shoulder and almost pummeled the fallen angel when he felt his hands being lifted off Cas’s stomach. “What are you doing? Don’t do this! I can’t lose you, not here and not now!”

“You aren’t,” Castiel grasped the sides of Bobby’s face with slick, bloody hands. “Look.”

Bobby’s eyes trailed down to the gore he expected to see but he saw silky skin and looked back to Castiel wondering what happened.

“I’m not as far gone as we thought.”

“Thank God!” Bobby wrapped his arms around the angel, ignoring the hot trails of tears creeping down his cheeks. “Don’t you ever do that again, Bird Brain, or I’ll kill you my self.”


End file.
